The research projects described in the Transdisciplinary Tobacco Use Research Center (TTURC) involve the collection management, reporting and statistical analyses of data arising from several on-going tobacco- related intervention studies, including the Wuhan Smoking and ETS Prevention Trial (WSEPT) and the Pacific Rim Integrated Research Program (PRIRP), as well as from the Los Angeles County Health Survey (LACHS 2000). The Statistics Core will provide data management and statistical support for these on-going tasks. Core members will provide an interface between center investigators and statistical resources. The Statistics Core will maintain a fast multi-processor computer that is accessible directly or through the campus network by all TTURC investigators. This resource provides a central repository for data, facilitates file sharing among Center investigators, and supports many commonly used software packages. In addition to research support, the Statistics Core includes an educational component. This involves increasing the understanding of statistical issues among Center investigators through formal and informal consultations, broadening the awareness by statisticians of the many applications of statistical theory to health problems, and enhance graduate programs in biometry and epidemiology by providing a mechanism to assign graduate students to research problems on which they can work under supervision. The Specific Aims of the Statistics Core are the following: 1) To assist in the review of research protocols from TTURC investigators. 2) To provide an interface between Center investigator sand statistical resources. 3) To stimulate collaboration between statisticians and other investigators by providing a focal point for statisticians to discuss issues with investigators from all the Cores. 4) To provide statistical and computer support for Center research projects through the following tasks: 5) To carry out methodological research resulting from statistical issues arising from the research programs of the TTURC.